1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a decorative light with a locking device between the lamp holder and socket of the light.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional decorative light mainly comprises a lamp holder, a socket inserted into the lamp holder and a bulb arranged in the socket. Two electric wires are inserted into the bottom of the lamp holder and electrically connect to the two bulb electrodes to provide electricity to the bulb. Because the engagement between the lamp holder and socket is not adequate to withstand a large external force or a pull, there is usually a locking device to enhance the combination between the lamp holder and socket. However, the conventional locking device for the decorative light is on the outside of the lamp holder, so the socket still can be dislodged from the lamp holder by a force applied in an appropriate direction or a pulling force.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved decorative light to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved decorative light having two opposite protrusions formed. in the inner periphery of the lamp holder, and two through holes defined on an outer periphery of the socket to clamp with the two protrusions. Using such an arrangement, the lock device between the lamp holder and socket is an inner structure. Consequently, the socket will not dislodge from the lamp holder by an inadvertent force.